


1943

by Theproductofhate



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s!Bucky, AU, Animated GIFs, Captain America: The First Avenger, Gifset, Hydra, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stark Expo, Violence, War, WinterFrost - Freeform, angst but actually not really, gifs, loki laufeyson - Freeform, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theproductofhate/pseuds/Theproductofhate
Summary: Set in the year 1943. The first Stark Expo is about to take place in Queens and a very interested Bucky drags Steve with him. To his dismay, his best friend didn’t seem to share the same excitement he felt. Luckily there are plenty of people around him who do, especially one black haired man he’d love to spend more time with.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	1. Stark Expo

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is NOT a STUCKY fic. They’re just bros in this one. Really good bros though. 
> 
> Not sure if this will get more chapters or if I'm going to keep it a oneshot. We'll see.

Bucky was walking down the street, his hands in the pockets of his pants. It was getting late, the evening sun slowly replacing the bright, warm light of the day. He’d heard that a science fair was taking place somewhere. Howard Stark himself, the man of the future, brought old and young together to admire one of his latest inventions. It was being kept a secret, but Bucky felt like it would be something that would change their lives forever.

He hadn’t told Steve yet. The small boy had been too busy, finding a way into the military to serve in the war. Without luck. Bucky was glad he couldn’t manage to enlist yet, even if it was one of the biggest dreams. He knew Steve was stubborn, he wouldn’t give up that easily, and the brown-haired man knew it. But this tiny boy from Brooklyn was so fragile. His medical issues, his height, poor boy had so much heart; too much heart.

But nevertheless, he thought that Steve might need a break from all of this. So here he was, walking down the main street, the sun setting behind him and on his way to get his best friend. He was probably causing trouble somewhere. Always picking fights with people much taller than himself. Damn fool.

As if Bucky had known, there was a small voice coming from a nearby alley telling someone to fuck off. “Steve...” Bucky sighed and shook his head. It wasn’t anything new. He’d saved the smaller man so often it became a second job.  
He entered the small path, seeing his best friend barely standing straight anymore, his lip bleeding and a tall guy hovering above him, keeping Steve from running away. `As if he’d run’, Bucky thought and smirked a little.

“Hey! Why don’t you pick on someone your size?” The soldier yelled as he dragged the aggressive man away from Steve. With a punch to the face, he went away, mumbling something under his breath.  
“Stevie-“Bucky smirked, his head and chin raised a little bit. “I recall me telling you to stay out of fights you can’t win?”

Steve straightened his jacket with a loud huff. Having asthma and trying to fight a guy 4 times his size didn’t mix well.

“He started it, Buck.”

“Of course-“said Bucky. It was barely audible and more of a sigh than an answer.

“He was talking incredibly loud during the news. People were trying to pay attention!” Steve continued defending himself. Bucky had already slung an arm around the other man’s shoulder and led him out to the main street again.

“Look, I care about you, alright, Steve?” the taller man said. “I don’t wanna read in the newspapers some day that a tiny, slim, blond boy was found dead on the streets beaten to death by a maniac. All just because you’re too stubborn to run.”

“I can’t do that, Buck.”

“I know.” He sighed. “But do it for me, alright?” Bucky looked at his friends with pleading eyes. When he received a tiny nod, he smiled. “Good! Now let’s go!”

“Where are we going?” Steve asked as Bucky dragged him forward.

“The future!”

About 20 minutes later they stepped onto the grass covering the ground of the expo area.

“Can you smell it, Stevie? The future smells amazing.” Bucky laughed and spun around a little.

“Sure, if you like the smell of gasoline.” He shrugged, putting a strand of his hair away from his face.

5 minutes later Howard Stark came up on the stage. Bucky’s heart started beating faster at the sight of a big object being brought in after him, hidden underneath a large blanket.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the future!” he began. Bucky was utterly amazed. Even more so when the man on the stage pulled the blanket from the now exposed object.

“A car?” Bucky said, the disappointment lingering in his voice. But was soon washed away once the wheels were suddenly taken off. “What the hell?”

“-but this isn’t a normal car, Ladies and Gentlemen. No! Before us lays a future where wheels are no longer needed!” Stark went on about how his new invention will change all of humanity and Bucky listened to every word he said.

“You’re drooling, Buck.” Steve laughed and looked around the expo, clearly looking for something. Bucky thus came out of his daze and smiled.

“How can you not when looking at this car?”

“Oh, I don’t think it’ll do very well.” Came a deep voice from beside the soldier. Bucky turned around with a smug grin.

“No? Why’s that?” his grin only getting wider when he saw the man standing in front of him. He let his eyes wander the tall man’s body up and down, licking his lips.

“The construct seems rather unstable. Once it takes off, it will fall apart within seconds.” The stranger now smiling as well. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, but his eyes remained where they were. Looking straight forward to the stage to see if he was right. Bucky joined him.

To his surprise, the stranger was right. The car hovered over the ground for about 10 seconds before it came right back down again. He gulped.

“There’s no way you didn’t know what was going to happen beforehand.” Bucky laughed as he turned to the stranger again. Pleased with himself, he let his focus wander to the uniformed soldier, admiring how it fit his muscular body.

“I didn’t. But I’ll be glad to tell you how I could guess what was going to happen.. sometime.” He gave Bucky a cheeky wink. The soldier stared at the man, his mouth hanging slightly open in a big smile. His head started nodding automatically, as if an unknown force had taken control over his body.

Steve, reading the situation well, cleared his throat, hoping to gain the attention of his best friend again to tell him he’d be off to try his luck, enlisting again, but he failed. Bucky’s attention was drawn to the handsome stranger in an olive-green suit. Steve tried again. This time he succeeded.

“Hey, Buck. I’m off trying my luck again, alright? Don’t wait for me, it’ll probably take a while.” He said, keeping a few strands of hair from covering his face yet again.

“Sure, Stevie. Make sure they won’t catch you, okay? I don’t wanna bail you out again.” Bucky turned back to the tall man and smiled again. “But I think I’m going to be busy as well.”

“Yeah, whatever. Just don’t win the war until I get there, okay?” Steve gave him a tight hug, standing on his toes so that Bucky wouldn’t have to come all the way down.

“Whatever you say, punk.”

“Jerk.” And Steve went off.

“Are you going to be drafted soon?” the black-haired man said. Raising his right eyebrow, a bit.

“Yeah, day after tomorrow. What about you? You’re one of the only men hear not wearing a uniform.” Bucky looked the man up and down once more. He was dressed in an olive-green three-piece suit, dark brown leather shoes and a tie. The hat sitting loosely on his head, making some of the black strands of hair on the back visible.

“You’re not from here, are you?” Bucky asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m afraid not, soldier.” He chuckled.

“James, actually.” He laughed, looking the other man directly in his eyes. “But you can call me Bucky as well.” Bucky said as he held out his hand. The stranger took it gratefully.

“Loki.”

“Loki?” the soldier asked amused. “That’s an odd name. Where are you from?”

“From far away.” He smirked.

“Alright, I see you’re keeping it a secret. Sure hope I’m not flirting with a spy.” Bucky chuckled, but kept the eye-contact.

Loki reached for the soldier’s arm and dragged him gently away from the crowd. Bucky wasn’t used to be the one being led but feeling the big but gently hand guiding him off the expo area was…enjoyable? Just outside they came to a halt.

“I hope you don’t mind but it was getting really crowded and I prefer a calmer atmosphere.” Loki said in a soft voice. His hand was still laying on Bucky’s arm, not that he minded.

“A calm atmosphere at an expo? You’re so strange.” Bucky took a step closer, letting Loki’s hand drop from his arm to his waist. Luckily the other man understood what he was trying to say and grabbed it gently. Didn’t matter how Loki held him, it was always so god damn gentle.

Bucky pressed him a little bit against the wall they were standing in front of. To their luck, most of the people were still busy looking at Stark’s inventions than standing in the dark at the back-entrance.  
“I don’t think we should do this out here in the open, but I really have the desire to kiss you right now.” Bucky whispered softly, getting closer and closer.

“Why not do it? I’ve got my hands under your uniform already anyway. If they stare, then they stare.”

“Mhm, as much as I like to, I can’t risk anyone seeing me and snitching on me.” He pulled back, taking Loki’s hands from his hips and holding them in his. “Someone’s gotta win the war, you know? And I can’t do that when I’m getting kicked out of the military now, can I?”

“I hate to see you being part of something so cruel.” Loki shoved Bucky’s hat a little bit back so that a few of his brown strands of hair fell forward.

“You’ve known me like 30 minutes.” Bucky laughed, finally taking off his hat.

“I know a kind man when I see one.” Loki replied softly, kissing the other man’s forehead. “We should get going now, shouldn’t we? To do the `thing’ we shouldn’t be doing in public.” He laughed.

“Well, what are you waiting for then, doll?”


	2. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since people actually liked the fanfic, I decided to add another chapter but I literally don't know how if it turned out good or not since I tried something "new".

Waking up when the warm morning sun sneaked past the curtains of Bucky’s apartment felt like waking up from a wonderful dream. The soldier hadn’t lied when he told him they won’t be doing much of sleeping; and sure enough they didn’t.  
Loki wriggled out of Bucky’s arm he had put around the god when they had fallen asleep and sat up; his left leg hanging off the bed and his right one tucked underneath him. He stretched his back a little and winced when he heard a loud cracking sound.

Loud noises were coming from the outside. Loki remembered that Bucky was living next to a busy street where children kept playing their games and the cars driving by weren’t exactly quiet either. He wasn’t used to such a noisy environment near his chambers. In Asgard he had a large room to himself, away from every other person possible. Just like he wanted. But Bucky’s tiny apartment where the wind would occasionally roar through the room in a stormy night wasn’t that bad either. At least not with Bucky there.

Loki looked down at the sleeping form, tangled up in the sheets, the arm that has been around his waist before, now lying completely stretched out beside him. The warm fingers slightly touching his bare butt. He smiled.

Without making any loud noises that could possibly wake the sleeping man, he stood up and walked to the window. The floor creaking with every step he took but the man on the bed still stayed asleep.  
Loki put the curtain a little aside, not much, only enough for him to peak out and look at the street beneath the window. The warm light of the few sunrays that covered half his face gave him Goosebumps. Loki closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths.  
He stood there, not thinking about anything, his mind completely empty, until he heard a gentle moan coming from the bed and the sound of someone moving on the mattress. Loki turned his head, and opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the sleepy man rubbing his tired eyes. The sheets barely covering anything of the other man’s naked body.

“Hopefully you didn’t put all of the curtain away when exposing yourself like this.” The soldier chuckled, his voice still sleepy and exhausted. “How would I explain a naked man standing in the earliest of hours at my window showing everyone what he’s got to my old neighbour? She’d have a heart attack!”

“I assure you; no one has seen my bare body.” Loki laughed and put let go of the curtain he had held between his forefinger and middle finger.

Bucky’s eyes wandered from the dark-haired man’s face down his body, stopping right in the middle and smiled, raising his eyebrow lustfully. As if he hadn’t seen it before.  
He gulped but looked back in Loki’s eyes, his mouth hanging open a bit.  
“Are you always standing completely naked in front of your window? Or are you just- ya know-“ he winked, “-trying to brag.”

The god made his way back to the bed when Bucky put his left hand lazily on the cool spot beside him. He slipped back in, his back facing the bedroom door so that he could easily look at the man next to him.  
“Back home I’ve got a balcony, facing nature, and nothing else. Right before the sun is shining brightly, I’ll stand there and watch the animals wandering through the high grass and listen to the birds singing. It’s quite pleasing, actually.” His voice was dreamy, Bucky decided.

“And you’re doing this-“he laughed amused, picturing a nude Loki watching mother nature from his balcony, “- in the nude?”

“Well, yes. Sometimes I do.” Loki laughed as well, interested in why it was such a foreign concept to the other man.

Bucky let himself fall down on the mattress again, the arm that had kept him somewhat upright before now fixing the sheets and pulling them over Loki’s legs as well, up to his slim waist. He was still laughing at the picture his mind had created.

“What’s so funny about that?” the god of mischief asked.

“Oh, nothing, really. Just picturing you standing there, all naked in the morning, looking at these animals, ya know.” He continued to laugh but kept talking, “And they’re wondering ‘Why is this dude showing us his penis all the time?’” his laughter slowly quieted down, but the chuckle was still there. “What are the animals doing when you watch them?”

“Usually just walking up and down the river. Sometimes they’d drink, watch their young ones. I haven’t seen a few lately.” Loki explained with a frown covering his forehead.

“Maybe they felt intimidated by your astonishing size.” And yet again, the solider laughed. Loki rolled his eyes. He wasn’t mad, but the conversation was making him feel rather frustrated.

“You’ve got such a childish behaviour.” He sighed, trying to get up and get dressed. But Bucky held him down.

“Hey, hey.” He said, his voice soft and pleading. The laughing had died down and was only a mere smile on his face. “Doll, I’m sorry. Please, don’t leave.” Bucky stared with his puppy eyes at Loki, who shook his head slightly and lay back down again; one hand behind his head and staring straight forward.

“I don’t understand how something so natural could possibly entertain you.” Loki said, his voice flat but kind. The hand Bucky rested on the taller man’s chest crept up to his neck and finally came to a halt on the bony cheek. He carefully turned the god’s head so that he would look at him. Bucky smiled, letting his thumb stroke the cheekbone softly.

“You know I didn’t mean to offend you, right? It’s…just not really common here, where everyone can see you from a window of the other building a few feet away.” Bucky looked in Loki’s eyes, waiting for any reaction.

“I know. There is really no need for you to apologise, dear.” Loki paused for a moment, grabbing Bucky’s arm lightly. “It’s your last day before you’re being sent to Europe.” He said, more to himself than to the brown-haired man in particular. Bucky hummed in response, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into the other man’s neck. His lips grazing the tender, yet cool to the touch, skin.

“What about doing something instead of wasting our precious time in your bed?” Loki smiled.

“NGH, what’s wrong with my bed? Don’t you like it here?” Bucky whined softly as he whispered against Loki’s neck.

“Be assured, nothing pleases me more than holding you tightly against my chest.” He gave the soldier a kiss on his forehead. “But spending our last day together in a very long time should be something special, don’t you think?” he smirked mischievously.

“What makes you think I’d still be interested? Maybe I’ll find someone new during the war?” Bucky teased but Loki only laughed at the thought that this man, James Buchanan Barnes, could find someone better than him. It was adorable.

“Bold of you to assume I’d ever let you go, when clearly, you belong to me.” Loki whispered, his voice getting deeper and deeper with every word he spoke. “Now, dear, get up and get dressed.” He demanded. Bucky didn’t even question where they would be going.

He just obeyed.


	3. The Drafting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: mentions of war and violence!
> 
> Sensitiv!Loki because reasons.

The day of the drafting.

“Maybe if you’d walk just a little bit faster, we might be able to get more done before I’m being shipped to Europe like a package.” Bucky teased and turned around laughing; facing the taller man. He’d obviously be faster than the sergeant, without doubt. His legs were longer, he looked a bit fitter and he looked just like that kind of person who’d always walk way to fast in order to annoy and provoke people smaller than him. But instead the gigantic man strolled behind him, his head hanging low. His hat, that Bucky had borrowed a couple of times since he’s met him covered his face. Not enough to hide the thin lips pressed together in distress. Bucky frowned.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” the soldier chuckled but came to a halt so that his partner could keep up.

“Uh, no.” Loki forced a smile. “Just thinking, actually.”

“Yeah? What’re you thinking about?” the brown-haired man grinned. But he probably already knew what was going on inside his head. Ever since the days went by and his drafting was getting nearer, Loki started to keep more to himself. He barely talked with the confidence he had when they first met a few days ago and now that the day has finally come, it took away the last bit he had still left in him as well.

“You being sent away. I can’t bear the idea of you fighting in a deadly war.” Loki sighed and put his right hand on Bucky’s arm, giving it a squeeze. But Bucky only laughed.

“It’s war! No one want’s to be a part of this, Loki. We’d all rather be here than fearing for our lives day for day, praying that we make it home alive. No one wants to take lives either.”

“Then don’t!” He pleaded. His eyes were wet with tears as he tried so desperately to keep James from going. For the first time since they’ve met, he raised his voice. Anger only slightly underlining his tone as the amount of fear was overwhelming. “This is not your war to fight! Why would you leave your safe home to fight for something other people are responsible for?”

This made Bucky let his smile drop. He knew, from all the fear and worry that must be going through Loki’s mind he started to lose his morals as well. This wasn’t Loki speaking, but his subconscious that feared his death so much. Loki had told him about his own family, how the only one whom he had ever loved and trusted was killed. He even mentioned his brother, but Bucky didn’t think Loki had realized how much he meant to him. Blinded by the hate that followed the man like a shadow, he couldn’t see how much of his love Thor had given him all these years. Just because of his father.

As Loki had told him about his life, Bucky couldn’t help but wonder where he was from. He mentioned a palace he’d lived in, guards keeping people from entering without permission and he’d even talked about animals that Bucky had never heard of before. Their names sounded incredibly odd as well. But that was soon forgotten when James watched with saddened eyes how Loki feared to lose someone dear to him- again.

“No, it’s not. You’re right. But I can’t let people slaughter their neighbours. The war may not take place where I am from, our people at home may be safe from fronts, camps and trenches, from being brutally murdered by soldiers passing by, but so many over there aren’t. And they need my- no, OUR help. And if we don’t stop them soon, they’ll do more than bomb a harbour. I need to keep my country safe, Loki.” He waited for a reaction- ANY reaction of the other man but he just kept on staring. As the seconds passed James put his hand on Loki’s cheek. It wasn’t a soft movement like he’d done dozen times before; he was rough, trying to get Loki to listen.

“Do you understand, Loki?” he asked forcefully as small tears formed in his eyes too. His voice cracked with emotion and his lip trembled ever so slightly as he forced it into a smile. But still he didn’t respond. Slowly, but with care, Bucky took hold of Loki’s head and dragged it down to his, resting their foreheads together. Their hats both falling to the ground.  
Bucky’s hands gripped the other man’s cheeks firmly. Their breathing was fast but in sync. They closed their eyes as the emotions were growing too strong for both of them to properly handle.

“Please, Loki.” Bucky whispered. And after minutes of trying to get him to understand, he received a nod in response. It wasn’t very convincing, but Bucky got too far to question it now.

“I don’t like this, James.” Loki answered, but kept his forehead pressed against Bucky’s. Partly because the other man still held his face in a tight grip and partly because he wanted to.

“I know.” Bucky whispered. “But-“ the soldier wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay. That he shouldn’t worry. But Loki turned his head away, obviously not listening to him anymore.

“Hey, hey.” Bucky said comforting. “Look at me.” And Loki faced him again, still not fully wanting to hear how this conversation would be going.

“I’m coming back, alright?” Pause. “To you. We’re going to win the war and I’ll be home in no time. I promise.” For the first time since they’ve started talking about his drafting, Bucky smiled again. And he meant it. He was coming back for him, and nothing, not even war could prevent that.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, James.” Loki smiled as well, his mood slowly brightening up. He moved the hands that had held onto his face like claws from his head and held them for a while in his hands.  
Afterall he couldn’t do anything to stop Bucky from fighting anyway.

The rest of the day went by fast. They grabbed a bite to eat at a small restaurant, got Bucky’s bag from his apartment and ended at the harbour, where the ship that brought them over the big sea was waiting for its departure. Sailors, soldiers, medics and high-ranking officers went on board, one by one saying goodbye to their families.

James put his bag on the ground between his feet and stared straight forward, taking in the gigantic ship made of metal.

“Damn, would you look at that?” he sighed, nodding his head in awe. “Stark’s trying to amaze us with his flying car when things like this are much more interesting and already exist. Maybe we’re living in the future all along?”

“I doubt that technology will end with this ship, James.” Loki laughed.

“So, I guess this is our goodbye?”

Loki dragged the soldier a little bit to the side and kissed him softly. He shoved the hat that completed the uniform a bit aside, just like he had done the first time they’ve met. When they broke apart, he whispered,

“Please, don’t make it our last goodbye.”

“I won’t. I told you before and a sergeant is always true to his words.” He answered, straightening his uniform and hat before stepping out into the crowded place once more. He grabbed the bag and turned around, now walking backwards. He grinned and gave the man in the suit a single wave.

“Go home and enjoy the peace!” Bucky yelled happily before disappearing in the masses.

But Loki stayed and waited for the ship to depart. Once it was only a tiny point on the horizon, he left as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is based on some historical aspects, have some history facts!
> 
> The United States didn't join WW2 until the attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941 (Japan).  
> Whereas the US was mostly kept out from being attacked, they didn't have any active fronts in their country/on their continent. What they still had were Home Fronts, or as we german speaking folk would call it, "Heimatfront", which was basically civilians helping the troops by getting the country going and making weapons and munition, working in factories. A lot of people forget that so please remember: in a war there are more "soldiers" than the ones fighting in trenches.


	4. The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, historically speaking, not really correct lol. Still hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNINGS: War, Violence

Somewhere in a trench; Austria 1944: (a few months after the drafting)

Bucky sat in the mud, pressing his rifle tight against his chest. His back was leaning against one of the wooden trench walls; it was just like him covered in blood stains, dirt and ragged. The bombs that were occasionally fired at their trench destroyed more than a half of what they had dug before the battle started. It had taken sweat and tears, working day and night in the hope to be done with it before the Germans had a solid shelter to hide in, but all in vain. Once they thought they had the upper hand, thought that they’d made it, the enemies already attacked.

They weren’t a lot more than they were, in fact, they almost had the same number of soldiers on each side. ‘Had’. The enemy was fearless, brutal. They took them down without great effort. Bucky saw men dying; young and old. Brave and frightened ones. Ones who had signed up because they wanted to protect their country and ones who signed up for the drill to fight.

The day he was being drafted seemed so far away to the soldier. The day he had seen Loki the last time. He’d thought about writing a letter to the other man, telling him that he was fine. That he’d be home soon. But the longer they stayed at the front, the more Bucky realized that he might never make it back. Each day they spent longer waiting in the muddy trench, ground soaked with the blood of the fallen soldiers, the fallen friends, the more they all lost hope. Their general would tell them it’s a strategy, “let the enemy have the upper hand. Think you’re weak. And then attack.” He would say. They all knew every word coming from him was a lie. Nonsense spoken by a man who sends his soldiers onto the field to die. ‘Died a heroic death’ he would write in the letters that were being sent to the families of the fallen ones.

“Bullshit.” Bucky thought as he straightened his helmet that was constantly sliding over his eyes. His hand trembled and his body jerked when a bomb went off only meters away from him. The dirt was thrown into the air and came crashing down on the men firing back. Bucky could hear voices; they were yelling. But his mind was too far off to understand what they were saying. A man crouched in front of him, gripping his left shoulder firmly.

“Sergeant.” The man said breathlessly. “They’re attacking faster than we can counter.”  
Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts and stood up, getting him into a kneeling position and dragging the other soldier a little to the right, so he’d be less likely to be hit by a bullet.

“How many are there?” he asked, looking around to see if the men who defended the trench were in need of help.

“Hard to tell. Bit more than 300? More than us for sure. They’ll have us dead by the end of the night.” Fear was glistening in the soldier’s eyes. Much like Barnes’, his face was bloody and dirty. There was a smear on his left cheek, right under his eye. ‘He’s been crying’, Bucky thought. They’d all been there since they left home. Some days it’s all your body can take, and you break down. Every day you’re losing a friend hit by a bullet or by a bomb. And sometimes all that’s left are bent dog tags in the mud. Bucky had gathered many of them, some men he didn’t even know, and sent them back to their families if their death was confirmed or a month had passed since their disappearance. He’d hoped that maybe then their families find some peace.

“Shit.” Barnes hissed in desperation.

“You can say that, Sergeant. There’s only two options: We surrender, or we die.” Bucky didn’t say anything instead he took another look at the soldiers of his unit. They were on their limit, barely standing on their feet anymore. He turned back to the other man. Only now he noticed the hole in his helmet. He must have taken it from a fallen soldier. Maybe they were close?

“What’s your name, soldier?” he yelled, trying to be heard with the bombs and guns going off around them.

“Private Sean Smith, Sergeant.” The soldier yelled back.

“You’ got family waiting for you back home, Private?”

“Yes, Sir. I’ve got a wife and a small child. Must be ‘bout two years old now. Haven’t seen them in a long time. Promised I’ll be back soon.” He laughed painfully at the memories.

“Yeah, I promised someone as well. And we didn’t have a proper date yet, so I’ve got plenty to do when I come back.” Bucky said amused. They really hadn’t. He made a mental note to himself that once they reached American ground again, he’d take Loki on a date. A proper date in the evening, with candles lighting up the dim room of a restaurant.  
But right now, this plan seemed to be only a dream. A dream Bucky so desperately wished to become true. Afterall all he had to do was hold on, right?

“That’s one lucky girl, Sergeant. She’s gonna hug the crap outta ya when you’re getting back, I’m sure of it.” The private smiled.

“Yeah, probably.” Barnes smiled sadly brushing off the other man’s thought of him having a female partner. A hug from Loki sure would help him a lot at the moment though. Being pressed against his muscular chest, his head buried in his neck and soft hands running down his waist in a slow motion. All he wanted was to wake up someday and find the man he loved so dearly lay beside him again.

“Private,” Bucky said, gripping the soldier’s shoulder and looked him into his eyes, making sure he understood the orders he was about to give him. “You’re getting ever man we have left of our and other units. Gather them at one point here in the trench where you think it would be safe. We’re not going to give up, but they can’t carry on a battle any longer, you hear me?” the private nodded. “Once you’ve done that, stay with them. Tell them to crawl through the trenches or the Germans might see them. They have to be more careful than usually; do you understand? Once they’re gathered, they’re a greater target with more causalities when they’re spotted.”

“That’s, a big risk, Sir. I’m not sure they’ll be happy about it. Some might refuse the order.”

“They do as I say, or they’ll be killed. Do you hear me? Either by the enemy or by me. We’re a team and when one disobeys, we’ll all pay the price.” The soldier nodded. Bucky had never in his life thought there would come a day where he’d have to threaten people with death. He knew he wasn’t going to take their life, but he couldn’t guarantee his superior wouldn’t.  
With a small salute, the private left.

“Looks like we’re going all in now.” He muttered to himself. “This is such a Steve thing to do, I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He crawled a few meters before slowly standing up and glancing over the top of the wooden trench wall, his rifle still in his hands.  
When his eyes met the muddy surface of the battlefield, he was met with a dozen pairs of combat boots. He followed the legs upwards with his eyes and came to a halt when he saw multiple weapons pointed at him. No one shot. All they did was standing there and waiting. James knew that as soon as he’d raise his gun, he’d be a dead man.

“Surrender and nothing will happen. We’ve got the rest of your men in our hand.” A voice with a heavy german accent said. A man in a black leather trench coat stepped in front of the german soldiers, kneeling down right above the sergeant. When the man saw Bucky’s heavy breathing and tightening grip on his rifle he laughed. “Oh, but don’t worry, they’re all well and alive. For now.” Again, he smirked. “So, will you be so kind and accompany us or will you choose to play the hero?”

“I’d rather die than follow your kind of sick bastards.” Bucky spat, his gun now almost to a point where he could possibly take out at least one of them before being shot. The soldiers behind the speaking man took a step forward, ready to shoot any time, but Leather Coat held them back.

“Very well.” He said and stood up, brushing off the mud that had made its way onto his precious coat. “Take him.”

Bucky waited for a shot to ring out, for a bomb to fall from the sky but nothing came. He frowned confused at the missing violence coming from the enemy. But just as he was about to ask what the weird speaking man had meant, something hard hit him from behind and everything went black.

After that he didn’t remember much. He remembered waking up, strapped to a table in a cark and wet room. It smelled terribly. Men in white coats were injecting him some liquids that stood on the small metal table beside him. They were constantly talking about things he didn’t understand. Did he catch the word “Experiment”? He wasn’t sure. He’d just hoped that the others were still alive. He’d hoped Loki wouldn’t be mourning to long when Steve got the letter of him being dead. He wished he could’ve told Loki one last time how much he meant to him, even though they hadn’t known each other for too long. He just wished everyone the best. And maybe some time, when their time came as well, he’d see them all again.

TBC


	5. Bringing him back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki are trying to bring Bucky back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: mentions of blood

Loki sat in Bucky's apartment, staring out the small window of his bedroom; looking at nothing. A piece of paper lay in front of him, the few words that were written on it crossed out. He still held the pen between his slender fingers, spinning it around and keeping his hand busy. He sighed heavily and slumped back against the back of the chair which creaked softly as he hit the wood. Writing a letter wasn't usually a difficult thing to do, for a poet like him, but hiding and holding in the words of affection that were racing through his mind was hard. He hadn't recieved any letters from Bucky at the front but figured they must have went missing on the way back to the United States. He should have known; they were mortals afterall. 

He glanced from the window to the paper and frowned disappointingly. Not a single word that he'd written in the past two hours was not crossed out or overseen with questionmarks. Loki had planned on finally confessing his love to Bucky, telling him that he meant far more to him than he could possibly assume. Loki wanted to tell him when the sergeant was shipped to Europe but the weak voice inside his head was screaming 'no.' He'd brushed it off that day, thinking he'd had all the time to do so when Bucky came back, but after recieving not a single letter in almost a year, he got scared. Had Bucky possibly found someone new? Maybe it was his own fault if. He hadn't thought of writing James a lot if he was being honest and now maybe he had to pay the price. "But just maybe." he mumbled and brushed his greasy black hair behind his ear. He missed Bucky doing that for him whenever he was reading. He missed when his gentle hand brushed it back and stayed there, cupping the side of his head before James went on doing something else. Loki smiled sadly. He missed him so much.

"What'cha doin'?" said a slightly familiar voice from behind him. He turned around and saw a tall blond man staring down at him. He seemed to be in pain- not the kind you'd feel when being injured, but rather emotional pain caused by a tragic event. He knew this man, had seen him somewhere before. But his mind seemed to be ignoring his request on providing information. 

"Who are you and what is your excuse for walking into strangers apartments?" Loki said threatingly, pushing the wooden chair back and staring the somewhat familiar looking stranger down. He still held the pencil in his hand and pointed at the slightly shorter man, ready to use it.

"Calm down, please." the other man said and raised his hands slightly in surrender. He chuckled. "Didn't know you and Buck were this close. You've known eacher other for three days, right? That's quite rushed-even for him." 

"How dare you speak of him in that tone!" Loki hissed angrily and raised the pencil higher. His hand holding it even firmer. 

"I remember you." the blond said, lowering his hands again before strolling through the apartment. Loki's eyes were still focused on him. The slender man looked like he'd just wait for him to do something wrong so that he could stab him with the pen. "You're the guy from the Expo that Buck fell in love with at first sight. If I can remember correctly he drooled more because of you than because of Stark's flying car.- You seemed to be such a gentleman as well; didn't know you could be that defensive."

"It seems like you remember every detail but how come I do not remember you?" 

"Oh right, I'm sorry. I'm only just getting used to-" he pointed nervously at his muscular body. "-all of that." the tall man took a few steps forward and stretched out his hand, smiling softly and polite. "I'm Steve Rogers. Bucky's friend." 

Loki let his hand drop. The defensive posture now relaxed but confused. Disbelieve mixed with shock spread over his face as he tried to figure out what Steve just said. Has he meant that tiny guy that was with James? That couldn't be. It was almost impossible. But yet, he was from another realm and a literal god; he should have not been that shocked.

"What happened?" Loki asked, trying to sound as polite as possible even with the threat lingering in his voice. 

"Uh, it's a long story. Short: I succeeded in enlisting and somewhat got caught up in Howard Stark's experiment to create a super soldier." Steve paused for a second as he straightened his brown uniform that looked like it was two sizes too small.  
"But that's not why I'm here."

"I figured. If you are here in hope to find any news on James you wasted your time." Loki sighed annoyed. He had nothing against Steve, nothing in particular at least, but the longer he had stayed on earth the more these mortals got on his nerves. Their primitive minds were way behind his. Odin had always preached that midgardians and asgardians we're equal, but in Loki's eyes they were far below him. With one exception: Bucky.

"I tought I might give it a try. Just in case they sent a letter to the wrong adress since his family hasn't recieved one either." Steve sat down and motioned for Loki to do the same. He hesitated at first, not being too comfortable around the other man and would rather not let his guard down, but still took a seat in the end. The blond inspected the wadded paper that was laying on the floor and on the table, taking in the attempts of writing a letter.

"Have you heard anything? It looks like you were writing a letter. Maybe a response?" Steve asked interested.

"Sadly, no. And I would rather say I tried writing one. Everything that came to my mind was nonsense. I was trying to confess-" Loki stopped, not entirely sure if the thing he was about to say would be of any interest to Steve, "-something."

Steve nodded in response as he knew what Loki had meant. "Yeah, confessing his love to another man is risky when you don't know if the letters are being read by authorities beforehand. But you'll have the chance to tell him. Once I get him back the first person he'll see is you, I promise."

" 'Get him back'? What do you mean by that?" Loki asked stressed. It seemed as if Steve thought something might have happened to James and he did not like this way of thinking. Even though the same thought crossed his mind a couple of times as well. He'd always pushed it aside, ignored it in fear that the more he was considering it, it might become true.

"Did you think they made a super soldier and won't send him into war?" he chuckled, looking down at the floor. "Well, one actually refused but I'm not staying in a lab where I can do nothing for the soldiers fighting on the fronts you know?" 

"That's honourable, but you're as much of a fool as James is. Blindly turning to violence must be a common human trait I suppose. It's pathetic." 

"Bucky's a good guy. He wouldn't be violent if it wasn't needed. I'm sure you know that." 

Loki nodded in agreement and smiled. "You're right. But you-" he pointed at Steve, "James has told me a lot about your habit of picking fights with strangers. You surely are a fool." Steve laughed.

"Yeah, Buck's said that a thousand times already. I'm sure he's happy he found someone who thinks alike." both were silent as neither really knew how to continue. Everything had been said, well..almost everything. 

"I will accompany you." Loki said out of nowhere. Steve looked at him in disapproval, clearly not liking the idea. 

"No. You clearly don't have any experience in how to handle weapons and surely no military training either. If something goes wrong I will not be the one who was responsible for you getting hurt or you dying. Bucky would never forgive me for this." Steve shook his head, his voice was remarkably monotone and flat. 

"I am of much more capable than you think, Rogers." Loki answered sternly, not interested in being pitied. "If there's a chance of James being hurt, we shouldn't be wasting any more time. If you like it or not, we're safer when I'm coming with you. Doesn't matter what happens."

"Alright, if you're sure about it, come along."  
Steve left after the conversation was over, leaving Loki all by himself...again. Not that he minded. Rogers said they would be leaving tomorrow morning and that Loki should be on time because "Peggy", whoever that was supposed to be, would have his ass otherwise. And he was. The next morning all of them plus Howard Stark sat in a plane to Europe. During the flight he and Stark discussed his invention, the flying car he presented almost a year ago at the Expo. Howard was surprisingly openminded when Loki gave him a couple of tips on how to improve the power and stability of the car. He mostly concentrated on flying the plane but did catch a few of what Loki had said. Maybe if he had listened to more than these few scraps he'd even have accomplished building a functioning one.

When the plane landed Steve, Loki and Peggy (Loki found out she was similar to the warriors on Asgard. He was impressed; didn't know some of these mortals would have the courage to do what she did. She really amazed him. "Worth studying." he thought.) were being brought to the main tent of the camp where Bucky was stationed. A massive man sitting behind a desk, writing letters to families of missing or dead soldiers.  
There was a list laying on the wooden plate, showing their names and ID numbers.

"Sir?" Steve said saluting. The general looked up, taking in the muscular man in front of him. He squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"You must be Rogers then."

"Yes, Sir. I was sent here to help."

"Help? For fuck's sake I'm not gonna send you out there, Rogers. You're no soldier even with that serum in you. The only thing I'm allowing you to do it keeping these troops entertained." he didn't laugh. He was serious. But that wasn't why Steve was here. He wasn't an object used for entertainment, he was a weapon. 

"Sir, I am not-"

"I don't care what you think you are! You're here to entertain the troops, not fight at the front!" 

Loki and Peggy were standing behind Steve, observing the tension with great interest as the muscular man fought with the general. Interested in the list that was laying on the table, Loki silently took a step towards it while the other men kept fighting. They didn't seem to recognize him moving and taking the sheet of paper. He flicked through the pages of names and stopped abruptly. 'James Buchanan Barnes- Missing'. He felt a lump in his throat and his hands started trembling slightly. Loki handed the paper to Steve as he was trying to keep the tears from falling. 

"Rogers." he said softly, pointing at the row where Bucky's name was written. Steve took in a deep breath, trying just as much as Bucky to not let his emotions win the fight. There was no time for crying, not now. Not until he knew for sure what happened to his best friend. 

Loki turned to the general and leaned against the desk. "What happened to Sergeant Barnes, General?" he said threateningly, just like when Steve had 'broken' into Bucky's apartment. The general sighed defeated, knowing it was pointless denying information now.

"His and other teams went missing on a mission. There were no traces of where these Nazis have taken them. None." he slammed a hand down onto the table, making both Loki and Steve jerk back a little. 

"We'll find him, General." Steve said and put the list back down. 

"Like hell you will, Rogers! I'm the one in charge and responsible for you and you will not leave this camp, do you hear me?!" with every time Steve talked back the anger in the general's voice increased. He was simply not having it.

The three of them left the tent in the end, Steve furious about the man's ignorance, Loki distressed and confused in how Steve could obey when the life of his partner was in danger and Peggy trying to bring Steve to his senses. 

"What are you doing, Rogers?" Loki yelled at Steve as he stepped in front of him, trying to keep him from walking. "Only a complete idiot would listen to these orders! James is in danger and you're planning on doing nothing?"

"No, I'm not. Once it's gotten dark, we're leaving." he turned to Peggy. "Peggy, you're trying to find out where Bucky's team was headed and ask Stark if he could get us there somehow. Loki and I will distract the guards and get some weapons and equipment later in the evening." 

The plan was simple, wait until it went dark, distract the guards, sneak into the tent that stored boxes of weapons and uniforms, get to Stark and get Bucky back. Everyone was prepared. Peggy succeeded in getting Stark to fly them to the coordinates and Steve and Loki got the things they needed. Although Loki didn't like the idea of carrying guns. Steve had been right, he didn't know how to use them but what was he supposed to do? Let some golden daggers appear and tell him that he 'found them somewhere in the mud'? Mortals may be dumb but even they would figure that there was something wrong. 

The night seemed to be lasting forever. Fighting Nazis and marching trough mud. Steve had mainly used the shield he got from the camp whereas Loki had gotten himself a dagger once Steve was busy fighting the enemy. Only once he had used the gun but had completely missed the target. So he switched. 

It had taken a few hours until they had found a big building hidden in the woods, heavily guarded. 

"Won't be easy gettin in." Steve said breathlessly.

"It surely won't." Loki responded, holding the gun closer to him. He was exhausted. More than he had ever been in all of the years that he'd been alive. He wasn't trained for war, not on Asgard and not on Midgard. This much physical strain was almost unbearable for him. It felt like he would collapse any minute. But why? He was a god, he should be able to handle all of this. Afterall it was a mighty creature against puny, worthless ants. 

Once they had broken into the Nazi camp, they decided to split up. Steve went searching for the missing units and Loki went to find Bucky. Knowing his best friend Steve figured Bucky wouldn't stop fighting until he'd taken his last breath. They had probably seperated him from the others to avoid riots and resistance. 

Loki made his way through the dark, wet halls. All of them seemed to be empty as Steve had probably already started to gain their attention and lure them downstairs. 'Bucky had not exaggerated. Rogers really is a fool.' Loki thought.

The place smelled horrible. The stench bore through his nostrils as he walked further to the end of the hall, suddenly becoming aware of a quiet voice mumbling something. Loki followed the sound until he'd reached a heavy metal door that was slightly cracked open. He raised his gun, ready to fire at anything that moves...if he hit.  
The room, much like the halls, was dark and stunk of death and blood. Loki pulled a face. The more he moved into the poorly lit room the louder the mumbles got. Behind remains of an old wall that used to devide the two roooms that were now one, Loki could see someone laying on a metal table. The man was mumbling and it...sounded familiar. He gulped, each step he took faster than the one before. 

"James?" He asked shocked, putting the gun away as he stood beside the table. It was him. Tied down by psychopaths.

Bucky opened his eyes, red from being kept awake due to the immense pain and crying. James looked up, trying to find the owner of the voice. When he spotted Loki, his eyes were clouded with confusion, not recognizing the man at first. 

"Loki?" Bucky asked smiling as the haze in his mind slowly faded. 

Loki teared up at the weak voice. He placed a hand on Bucky's cheek, trying to give the shivering man on the table as much warmth as possible.

"Am- am I dead? Is it over?" Bucky asked. His eyes boring through Lokis' in hope he'd say yes. He had wished so desperately that all of this would end for weeks and now, his wish might come true. 

"Nonono, you're not. I promise. I've got you, James. You're safe. It's okay." Loki whispered, his voice breaking a little as his thumb stroked softly over Bucky's cheek. The shiver in James' body seemed to fade with every second the god's hand lay comfortingly on the clammy cheek. 

"I'm still alive?" he asked, not entirely sure if this was another one of their traps he would fall into. 'No, he won't. Not again.'

"Yes. Yes you are. And I'm here with Steve. We're getting you out of here, alright?" Loki's voice was soothing as he figured it would be of no use to the tortured man if he'd started panicking. But Bucky's mind seemed to have drifted off. "Love, do you understand?" Loki asked again, trying to get the man on the table to focus.

"Yeah, I think- I think I got it." James laughed. He'd missed that. Loki calling him 'love'. "Can you-uh-untie me, please?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry." 

Once Bucky was free, he sat up, letting his legs dangle from the edge of metal table. He softly massaged the sore wrists where the ties have held him down. 

"Can you stand?" the black-haired man asked concerned.

"I guess, yeah. I might need a little bit of help though." smiling, Bucky slowly slid from the table, his knees buckeling as soon as his feet hit the concrete floor. Loki was there in an instant, putting Bucky's arm over his shoulder and steadied him with one arm around his waist. 

"Now...where's Steve? Didn't you say you two were here together?" 

"Yes, he's-"

"Right here, Buck." Steve interrupted as he walked into the room smiling. It felt like a weight was pulled off his chest. His friend was alive. Not all that well, but alive. 

"What- Steve, is that you?" Bucky asked as he let his eyes wander over the soldier's body. "What happened?"

"They poked me with a needle."

"I- is it permanent?"

"So far."

As the three were walking down the halls again, Loki having left his gun where they had found Bucky, the silence that was once haunting the corridors was gone. There were loud noises everywhere, keeping them from hearing enemies coming around the corner. 

"Rogers, be careful!!" Loki shouted as two heavily armed men pointed their guns at them. Steve threw his shield, only managing to take down one of them. Not wanting to get both Bucky and Steve in danger, Loki let his hand, that has been around James' waist fall. A bright green light covered his hand, both Steve and Bucky looked at the lightball with confusion. Maybe it was even fear.  
The light faded as quickly as it appeared, revealing a shiny dagger, the blade made of gold. He threw it with a swift motion at the men down the hall, hitting him straight in the chest. 

"Not the strangest thing I've seen here but- The hell was that?!" Bucky asked baffled. 

"I'm not who you think I might be."

"No shit." he laughed.

"I am from Asgard, a realm outside of yours. My powers are greater than you may realise." Loki panted. Holding Bucky, basically running and talking st the same time took too much energy from him.

"Are you a wizard or something?" James asked confused, not quite getting what his lover had meant. 

"I am NOT a wizard. Don't you dare disrespect me like that again. I am the god of mischief." Loki defended himself. No mortal would call him a damn wizard.

Bucky looked at Steve in awe, smiling from ear to ear.  
"Did you hear that, Stevie?" he chuckled. "I'm in love with a literal GOD."

"Yeah, of mischief. Wouldn't wanna crown myself with that." Steve snorted. 

"You're being no fun, Steve. When have you ever seen a god, huh? I am FUC-"

"Stop it! Keep those things to yourself, Buck. I don't wanna hear it." The soldier interrupted his friend. This was something he was not overly fond of hearing. 

"You do realise that I can still hear you?" Loki raised his eyebrows. Was this some sort of mortal thing to do? Talking about a person that was standing in the same room, hearing what they are saying? 

"Sorry, doll." Bucky smiled sweetly.

"Alright, let's get out of this place." Steve said as he kicked down a door that was keeping them from the exit.

"Hell yeah." Bucky approved and clung to Loki's body even more. He had just gotten him back and he was never letting him go. 

TBC


	6. Home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yet again, another chapter that I could've left out of the story but didn't. #Part2 (Also, I'm kinda ignoring some of the timelines here pls don't hate me for doing this)
> 
> "WARNING": mentions of sex (really minor)

1944, United States of America:

"Loki, stop it." Bucky groaned as Loki watched every move he made. He's gotten him back from europe almost a week ago and since then kept his eyes on the wounded sergeant. At first, Bucky actually enjoyed the attention he got but his 'boyfriend' as he secretly called him, went a little bit too far. He was not a child that needed to be mothered, what he needed was Loki to be how he remembered him.

"Seriously, stop." he begged, rolling his eyes. It was barely 7am and all Bucky wanted to do was make his breakfast in peace. But his boyfriend was always one foot behind him...wherever he went.

Loki watched as Bucky scrambled the eggs in the frying pan, looking for the tiniest tremble in his hand. He'd gotten used to all the nervous tics James had developed. Traces of PTSD that he so desperately tried to hide, but without success. It started with nightmares, that kept James restless during the night; he barely slept and if he did he kept whispering distressing pleas. It wasn't that Loki himself was a light sleeper, but every time Bucky made the slightest noise, he was awake in an instant. He sat with him, leaning against the headboard of the bed holding him tighlty pressed against his chest and whispered soothing words in hope it would calm him down a little bit. Once Bucky's breath started to even out and his focus on the real world started to grow stronger again, he'd tilt up his head, resting his finger under James' chin. He'd make sure that he looked at him, not something else. Bucky's mind had to focus on only HIM. Every time his eyes were stained in tears, red from the burning pain. Loki's heart broke every time at seeing his love being exhausted from fighting his demons all day and night. It was hard keeping a smile on his face when Bucky's eyes looked so lost up at him. But he managed. For him. 

The next sign Loki had noticed were the tremors in his hands whenever Bucky held a glass or a book. Sometimes it happened when he was cooking as well. James never mentioned it, never talked about it. He'd just put the thing he was holding down, storming out of the apartment and went for a walk. The first time it happened Loki thought nothing about it, he hadn't even seen his hand tremble; jut him leaving. But the one time he did, he carefully took Bucky's hand in his, not saying anything. He would smile gently at him, squeezing the other man's hand softly from time to time. Loki decided that James would come to him when he wanted to talk and unless it got even worse, he wouldn't push him.

"I am not doing anything." Loki said, raising his eyebrows.

"You keep acting weird. Look, I appreciate that you want to look after me, but I'm doing fine. There is no need to follow me around. Jesus, I think I can't even go to the bathroom without you standing in the door. " he laughed. Bucky did this a lot, if Loki was being honest with himself. Trying to hide his pain with humour. He took a deep breath, concern covering his face as he watched his love putting the scrambled eggs onto his plate and walking to the small wooden dinging table. Loki leaned against the counter; his arms folded over his chest.

"I should be worried. I almost lost you, James."

'Oh no', Bucky thought. Loki was indeed being serious. He always used 'James' when he was about to switch into mother-mode. He looked up, still putting the eggs into his mouth.

"Loki, I didn't even get hurt that badly. Really. I'm alright."

"You are obviously not. Stop telling yourself that you're over what happened. I can still see how you struggle with all of this. The tremors, the nightmares. The list goes on and on."

"That's all temporary. It will go away." Bucky took the now empty plate and put it in the sink. He turned to look at his boyfriend and smiled cheekily at him.  
"Now, what are we gonna do now, doll?" he let his hand wander over the god's chest down to his waistband, stealing a kiss from him.

"We're not done talking, love." Loki said, holding his boyfriend's face in his hands.

"I know. But for now, we are." And Loki respected that. "What about going back to bed? It's too early to be up anyway. We should enjoy our time alone since Steve and Peggy are coming later on. But for now-"he got into the bed, throwing the covers to the side and patting the empty bedside. "-it's just the two of us."

Loki shook his head in defeat, chuckling at how he always got his ways. He too went back to bed, cradling Bucky in his arms and nuzzling his face in his neck. He remembered doing this before James went to war. The day before he was being sent away. But doing it now was a totally different feeling. Loki was sure that whatever happens, he won't let him go again. Not with Steve, nor with anyone else. – At least not alone.

"I need to ask you something important, dear." Loki said, remembering how he promised himself to talk to Bucky about their relationship. They had never made it official, had never talked about it either.

"Mhm." Bucky hummed; his eyes closed as he lay relaxed in Loki's arms.

"How would you describe our...current situation?" he didn't really know how to put his question into words which was quite unusual for him. The poet. The GOD. And he came up with...this. He's definitely spent too much time on Midgard. He just had to make sure that Thor wouldn't become aware of this. He'd want to meet Bucky, probably congratulate him for finding his "true love" as well. But that's just how he was. And Loki would rather avoid such circumstances.

"Did you just call our relationship a 'current situation'?" Bucky laughed amused while letting his fingers run through the short black curls. They haven't left his-well, now it was apparently their- apartment since they came back and thus Loki hadn't spent too much time with styling his hair or putting on fancy suits that made him look like some business man. He had to admit though, having him spend less time in the bathroom and more time in their bed was definitely better. 

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to offend you in any way. I was just- curious. We have never talked about what we are. I-"

"God, Loki. Please shut up." the other man smiled and turned to look at him. "We're in a relationship, what do you think we are? Roommates? We're sharing a damn bed!" he thought for a second and then smirked. "And I love you, doll. I love you SO much." leaning in he pressed his lips against Loki's who deepened the kiss immediately. They broke apart, both panting heavily. "Shit, you were so far up my ass I would have married you on the spot." 

"Charming, love. Really charming." 

It was 5 minutes later that someone suddenly knocked on the door. Both Loki and Bucky looked at each other in confusion. It definitely couldn't be Steve or Peggy. They were supposed to meet them in the afternoon at a bar not come here in the morning ruining their 'make out' time.

"Who's that? Were you expecting someone?" Loki asked, fixing his gaze on the door as the knocks continued. The person on the other side of the door seemed to be getting impatient as the hits to the wood grew stronger by second. 

"No. Would have told you otherwise." Bucky started to get up, throwing the covers aside. But before he even had both of his feet on the floor, Loki gently pushed him back on the bed. 

"Stay here, I'll be dealing with this." Bucky rolled his eyes, not liking how his boyfriend went back in his apparently ever lasting mother mode.

"I can do this myself, Loki."

"This is not up for discussion." 

James thought for a moment, not liking how Loki's eyes bore through him with such an immense fear. He was sure he'd be able to handle whoever was on the other side of the door. He went to war, damnit! 

"Alright, fine." but he agreed. If Loki was feeling safer that way, he'd let him handle this-but just this one time.

The god stood up, walking on light feed closer to the door. For a short period the knocking had stopped. He thought maybe the person was gone now, thinking no one was home. But as Loki came to a halt, the knocking continued. The shadow of a tall, broad figure pressed itself through the small gap between the door and the floor, making Loki wince. James did nothing. He sat on the bed, his feet crossed and watched.  
Something was dangling beside the man, Loki noticed. Something...heavy. He couldn't make out what it was since the long coat, Loki guessed it was, that reached the man's ankles covered half of the item with its shadow. Maybe it was a briefcase? It could be a briefcase.

He used his magic and let a dagger appear in his right hand, ready to stab whoever dared trying to enter this apartment. Upon seeing this, Bucky rushed to him and whispered.

"Are you fucking serious? What you gonna do with that dagger? You can't just stab him!" 

"Maybe his intentions are bad, James. What if he's here to hurt you." Loki angrily whispered back as he did not understand what was wrong with occasionally stabbing people to protect what's his.

"Well, but maybe he is not! We're not going to stab him, put that dagger away and just open the door!"

"This is a reckless decision."

"My apartment, my decision, dollface."

"Very well." And so Loki let his most glorious weapon disappear. He was still not all too happy about it, but it was what his love desired and who was he to deny his wishes?

He carefully shoved Bucky behind him. Just enough so that in case of an attack he'd be shielded by his body. The other hand was on the cold door handle, gripping it firmly.

He finally opened the creaking door, holding his breath as this situation made him a little bit anxious. Not- of course- because he was afraid of him getting hurt, but because of Bucky standing behind him, fragile and in obvious need of protection from being hurt again.  
Well, at least that's what Loki thought to be true.

Loki gripped the door firmly, holding it open and looked at the tall man shocked as he came into view. Whoever he expected the person to be when he sneaked through the room, he did not expect this.

"By the norns, what are you doing here, Thor?!" He quietly yelled at the man in front of him who was clearly excited about seeing him.

"Brother!" Thor yelled as he crashed his chest against Loki's, embracing him in a tight hug. But Loki quickly pushed him off.

"By Odin, back off." He whispered threatening, looking like a deer lost in the headlights.  
He looked at his brother and frowned at his clothing. He was still wearing his asgardian armour, mjölnir in his right hand as well. 'So, it wasn't a briefcase then', Loki thought. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside the apartment, making sure no one could see him standing in the hallway. But after all this loud noise he made he was sure he was now the main attraction in this building. As he closed the door, he turned around, looking at him frantically.

"You could have at least changed. Look at you! How will people think you're from midgard, you thoughtless moron?" Loki pointed his hands up and down Thor's body in disgust.

"I am pretty sure I was careful enough, Loki." Thor laughed and looked around the apartment. Once he spotted Bucky, half naked standing behind his brother he pushed Loki aside which earned him an angry groan.

"You must be James." He said, smiling from ear to ear as he put his right hand on Bucky's shoulder and squeezed. "I've heard a lot about you...well, actually I haven't because I didn't know you existed until like two days ago. You see, my brother has never mentioned you before and I found out because I got a little bit bored." He rambled, making wild gestures with his hands.

"Uh, James Barnes, yeah. Who are you again?" The sergeant nervously asked as he gazed from Thor to Loki with a confused look.

"I am Thor Odinson, son of Odin and Loki here is my brother." Thor smiled happily, never breaking eye contact. Loki crept up behind him, looking over his brother's shoulder at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows.

"Adopted."

"Thor, huh?" Bucky said, looking to be deep in thought as he browsed his memory for any information about him. Luckily he actually found something that Loki had told them on the day they've met. He smiled up at the taller man and held his hand out for him to take. But all Thor did was looking at Bucky's hand with a puzzled look. 

"Loki told me something about you. Not a lot though." Bucky looked at Loki with a tiny smile. "How come you haven't told him anything about me, doll?" he asked provocative, obviously not being all too serious about it. 

"I haven't been to Asgard lately. I thought it to be a better idea to keep it a secret until it was official." he politely explained and Bucky understood. Afterall it was uncertain that he'd make it back from war. Loki must have seen it as a precaution. 

"But how come you knew where I was then?" Loki asked his brother who now roamed the apartment and set his hammer on the table. 

"Don't be ridicolous, Loki. I haven't seen you in over two years and things in Asgard are pretty boring at the moment so I asked Heimdall to show me where you are." He turned to look at Loki, his arms spread wide as he laughed. "And here you are! Midgard-a quite odd decision for you to make but if it makes you happy." Thor winked at Bucky and smirked. "And I'm guessing I found the reason for your stay as well."

"Alright, stop it, Thor. What are you doing here?" Loki pushed as his brother seemed to be drifting off the main question. 

"Just visiting, really. Our father has been making peace with the Jotuns again and-"

"YOUR father, Thor. Not mine." Loki interrupted as he threw a shirt to his boyfriend to cover his bare chest in front of their new and uninvited guest. Bucky gladly took it and put it on, not feeling all too well with a stranger seeing him almost completely naked.

"Stop being whiny, Loki."

"I am not whiney, Thor!"

"Alright, I'm sorry for interrupting your little conversation but that sounds like something personal that you two should discuss in private." Bucky said, scratching his neck as the whole situation made him feel a little bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used to families having... difficulties. 

"Well, yes. You're right. Maybe we should discuss this when we've got the time, brother." Loki said and nodded at Bucky's suggestion. At the moment, they had their hands full anyway which barely made any room for other things. 

The two brothers agreed on continuing their conversation some time else and let Bucky have the word. He tried his best telling Thor that he'd just interrupted a very private moment he and Loki had which did not quite get through him at first. Unlike Loki, Thor hadn't spent any time on midgard, which made it difficult for him to understand certain phrases. To him it all sounded very cryptic.  
When Thor understood what Bucky had meant he excused himself, congratulated them both for their relationship - just like Loki had thought - and left, which left Bucky and Loki enough time to continue exactly where they had been before the unexpected visit.

The time flew by and the morning soon became noon. The sun was still up, but hung low as the day would soon come to an end.  
As promised, they met with Steve and Peggy in the bar just around the block from where they lived. Both of them were wearing their uniforms as they sat at a small table, obviously working on some plan. Upon seeing the big map spread out and different marks and lines drawn carefully on it, Loki sensed something bad was about to happen. Well, maybe not entirely bad but it was clearly something he did not enjoy. 

"Stevie!" Bucky yelled as he and Loki took two extra chairs and placed them at the other side of the table Steve and Peggy were sitting at.  
Steve looked up from the map, only now being aware of their presence.

"Hey, Buck!" he smiled as he stood up for a quick hug. He turned to look at Loki and nodded.  
"Loki." It wasn't that he didn't respect him, he just wanted the best for his friend and to him, a 'god of mischief' would be the complete opposite. How could he know he could trust this man when his name was the literal proof that he was not up to anything good? 

When Bucky was done hugging his best friend he turned to Peggy, saluting in his civil clothing. If he had known this would be a formal meeting he'd wore his uniform as well.

"Ma'am."

"Sergeant Barnes." Peggy smiled softly, appreciating that he showed her this much respect. It was uncommon for her to recieve any respect at all from recruits like him so it was a welcome gesture. Even Loki, although he didn't know what to say, greeted her; his right hand placed over his chest as he bowed slightly in front of her. He wasn't a sergeant or a military person so this was the only thing he came up with as a casual handshake would be anything but polite in his eyes.  
He had so much respect for what she did. He had heard about her military history and was completely stunned. Even if it wasn't anything near what the Valkyries did in Asgard it was still something that he considered to be brave, if reckless. But not bad at all for a mortal.

"What are you planning?" Bucky asked curious as he inspected the map on the table. 

"We're planning on putting together a team, sergeant Barnes." Peggy said as she drew another mark on the big paper.

"A team for what exactly?" he asked. They've just been back for a week and Steve was not letting go of it. 'Typical', James thought. 

"To track down Hydra bases and bring an end to all of this. We can't let them win the war." Steve finished for her. Bucky noticed that when they were talking they would glance at each other a lot and smile like two dumbasses in love. 'Good for him', he thought; happy that his friend has finally found someone.

"So?" Steve asked, looking between Loki and Bucky. "What about you two? Would you wanna join our team?"

Already knowing his answer, Bucky looked at his boyfriend who shot him a dangerous glare that told him 'absolUTELY NOT'. Without saying anything he raise his eyebrows, looking like a lost puppy.

'But we have to help Steve, doll.'

'No we don't. You can't go out there and risk your life a second time.'

'You're with me this time. We're going to be okay.'

'I am still in doubt this would change anything.'

'Please- we have to help them. It's our duty!'

'Love, I'm not even from this realm.'

'You won't let me go otherwise so I will have to convince you to come along.'

The silence on the table was a big contrast to the loud music playing in the background and the soldiers drinking and yelling at each other. To both Steve and Peggy, who were watching the two men with great interest, this whole situation didn't make any sense. They hadn't talked. Just wiggled with their eyebrows and widened their eyes from time to time but yet they seemed to communicate.

Bucky looked Loki deep into his eyes, gulping as he took his boyfriends hands in his, just like Loki would do when his hands would suddenly start to tremble. Once again he raised his eyebrows and smiled up at him.

'Did it work?'

'...Yes. Yes it worked. You conviced me.'

James let go of Loki's hands and turned back to face Steve and Peggy with the biggest smile. He nodded, telling them that both him and Loki would be joining them. Because, afterall he was with Steve 'til the end of the line.  
He looked back at Loki, winking and biting his lower lip softly.

'I swear, once we're home I'm gonna make up for this.'

'You better do, love.'

TBC


End file.
